


Sunlight and You

by dexstarr



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time Pam gets past the queen’s guards, she’s beyond annoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight and You

**Author's Note:**

> _True Blood_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community Femslash100, Challenge 502: Pool, Challenge 510: Remainder.

By the time Pam gets past the queen’s guards, she’s beyond annoyed. Angry at Eric for making her play errand girl and pissed at Sophie-Anne for thinking she needs thirty armed vampires patrolling the grounds. 

When she sees Sophie-Anne lounging by the pool — the pool, in pretend sunlight, like she’s a _fucking human_ — Pam’s anger leads to her jumping on top of the other vampire and ripping off those ridiculous sunglasses. The Queen’s entourage scatters, well-conditioned by Pam’s previous visits. 

And then she’s on her back. 

Sophie-Anne’s eyes do that _thing_ , where she looks Pam down and then up, appraising every inch as if Pam’s her next meal and she very much likes what she sees. 

Pam’s seen that “I’m going to devour you” expression a hundred times, but it still turns her on. Every. Single. Time. She’s no human, but _fuck_. The intensity in Sophie-Anne’s eyes and the smirk crowning her lips burns Pam’s anger into lust. She wants fangs on her neck and fingers inside her. 

Pushing against the ornate lounge chair with all her strength, Pam launches them across the room. Instincts take over as they fly in a tangle, but she’s not strong enough to finish the battle on top. Not that it’s a good idea to win, anyway. 

“You broke my sunglasses.” 

“Fake sunlight.” Pam waves a dismissive hand. “You don’t need ‘em.” 

“I’m Queen. I get what I want, including sunlight.” Sophie-Anne’s fingers lock on Pam’s jaw. “Including you.”


End file.
